Roses on the Other Side
by Chaki Chaki 3
Summary: Rose Weasley is finally on her 5th year of Hogwarts, along with her friends. It's full of friends, drama, and of course, Scorpius. As friends, what can break upon them? Along with Albus, and her two friends, it'll be great! R&R! RoseXScorpius AlbusXOC
1. The Very First Night of Hogwarts

**My first HP fanfic! R&R & and enjoy!**

* * *

"Bye Daddy!" Rose Weasley waved at her dad, as the Hogwarts Express motioned away from King's Cross. Albus also waved too. He had a relectunt face. Eventually King's Cross became nothing but a speck.

"We're finally going to Hogwarts! I can't wait. Let's go get a compartment Al," Rose said, still waving. "Al?" she turned. Apparently he was gone. Most likely to find James. It really didn't matter to her though. She shuffled through the corridor of the noisy train. She often peered into the windows of the compartments, but mostly all of them were full of older students. Rose then came to the final compartment. She decided to sit in it, whoever was in it. Her tawny owl Sofia screeched loudly. She was desperate to sit down, and threw open the door. Inside was a girl. She had a long blonde hair.

"Oh! Hello Alice!" Rose greeted her once she recognized Alice Longbottom. She had seen Alice before. She was in her Uncle Harry's house parties.

"I know who you are?" Alice smiled at her. "You're one of the Weasley people. To many of you, I'd say. Don't take any offense though! I saw you at that Battle of Hogwarts Reunion at Harry Potter's house a few months ago," she said as she looked out the window, not wanting to say anymore. Rose also sat down.

They stared out the the window in uncomfortable silence. "Finally going to Hogwarts!" Alice canceled the silence. Eventually they had they're own decorated conversation about the subject. Gryffindor is my house, I suppose. My dad is also in it. He's also the head of the house and Herbology teacher too. He's in one of the compartments in the front. On a second thought, I don't think it's cool for your dad that's a Hogwarts professor to follow her daughter around. My older sister Anastasia is in Hufflepuff. My mother was in it too. What about you, Rose?"

Rose finally had a chance to talk ever since she greeted Alice.

"I'd like to be in Gryffindor, but it's not like I have a choice. My daddy told me I'd be disinherited, but he's joking... I hope. My Uncle George told me we hide to fight an Inferi. I for sure _he's _obviously lying. But my dad is still determined that I get into Gryffindor. It's not like I'd be the first though. My cousin Victoire is in Hufflepuff. She's a stupid. Just like my Aunt Fleur. Hufflepuff is full of dolts anyway."

Rose and Alice continued on their conversation. They talked about wands, Quidditch, and classes. Rose had observed Alice's peronality. She seemed nice, but a bit fiesty and Alice grew tired of the Hogwarts subject.

"Were is that trolley lady? I'm absolutely dying for a Chocolate Frog!" she said as she got up and closed the compartement door behind her.

Rose finally had peace and openned a book she dug through her book. It wasn't a textbook since she already read them all once she got them Flourish and Blotts. Her face was buried in a Nancy Drew book. She had read nearly ever Nancy Drew book from the easy chapter book to the old time mysteries. Nancy had taken great influence over Rose, and it facinated her. She had learned to read and write in primary school her mother enrolled her. She often played tricks

She heard the door open. Rose slammed the book closed in great disturbance of the loud noise. "Alice! How much Chocolate Frogs did you get?" Rose said annoyed. Apparently, it wasn't Alice in the way of the door. It was a boy, but it wasn't Albus or James. He was blonde, so blonde it was almost white. The mysterious boy's face was pale and white, that it didn't contrast with his hair. He was skinny as many other students, he wasn't wearing his school robes yet. He had a purely white T-shirt and black pants. In his right hand, he had his wand, and in the other was a silver trunk. To Rose's great dislike, he didn't look too pleasant.

"You're that Scorpius kid from the platform! My daddy told me not to talk to you!" Rose shrieked. She quickly openned her book again, but her eyes didn't scan the page. She wasn't even at the place she stopped. She looked up in frustration to see his pale face."What do you want? Why are you here?"

"You already know who I am, don't you? Looks like your smart enough to count to two, Weasley girl?" Scorpius sneered.

"Stop it," Rose said firmly. "I'm not suppose to talk to you."

"Aw. Daddy's Little Princess does everything he says?" he taunted. He looked for more to insult at Rose. "Are those robes secondhanded?"

"Stop!" said Rose shakily. She was easily shaken to tears. In primary school, some bullies often picked on her and her friends she had. They were easily sympethatic, and cried until the bullies got away before the teachers would get them. Yet again, another bully was picking on her. "Shut up, shut up, shut up you stupid pure blood! My mum works with this cases," a small tear came across her freckled cheek. She looked down at the Nancy Drew book again, but she was unable to concentrate.

"I-I'm sorry!" Scorpius stuttered. "My dad told me he didn't like your dad. I though I was suppose to be mean. Stop crying. Somebody is going to hear," he calmed her as he sat down. "I couldn't find the people my dad introduced me to. I don't like them thoough, but I couldn't find their compartment. What's your first name?"

"Rose. They told me my hair was a rosy colour when I was born. It's sort of auburn now," Rose said as she twirled her hair around her wavy hair. "Well, we're both eleven, right?"

"I'm I about to turn 12 in two months exactly!" Scorpius said proudly.

"I won't turn twelve until next year. Mine is on January 20. I'm like a winter rose," Rose smiled.

"What are you reading?" he said dryly.

"Nancy Drew," Rose said sternly, remembering he wasn't suppose to act kindly to him.

"I never heard of her. What's happening."

"Nancy just fell into a tunnel after investigating an odd house."

"What about the Ministry? Can't she send sparks?"

Rose's lips curled. "Of course not!"

"Then where's her wand?"

"Nancy doesn't have one!" Rose's crying that had happened over one minute ago had turned into a giggle.

"Can't she Apparate out?"

"No!" she laughed uncontrollably. Scorpius blushed with confusion. "Nancy Drew is Muggle!"

"A Muggle?" Scorpius said in astonishment. "Why would a wizard write about a Muggle."

"It would be obvious since the auther in also a Muggle!"

"Why on earth are you reading a Muggle's book?"

She stopped laughing almost instantly. "What's wrong with reading a Muggle's book? It's spellbinding like our Hogwarts textbooks."

"How did she get out?"

"It was a tunnel back to the house she was staying at," Rose replied. Scorpius leaned in closer to see the words of the books, but Rose closed the book and held it out to him. "I'm nearly done. You can borrow it."

"I can't read a Muggle's book!" said Scorpius promptly as he jumped back as though Rose was just handing him Dragon Pox.

"You and your stupid pure blood laws," Rose said playfully. "I'll tell you what happens then. Nancy-"

"She's in here, Albus," came Alice's voice. The door slid open and she and Albus was standing in the doorway. Alice had an armful of Chocolate Frogs and Cauldren Cakes buried in her hands, and Albus still had his trunk and owl. Alice gave a sudden yelp.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked as she threw a Chocolate Frog at him.

"Hey!" Scorpius stood up angrily, throwing the Frog out the window.

"What are you doing here?" My dad is in front of the train! He says your dad isn't a good person!" Alice continued.

"Well, I'm not my dad!" said Scorpius irritadedly.

"Oh," Alice's voice softened.. "Get up. That's my seat," she sneered again.

Scorpius made a strange noice as he got up and Alice took the seat. Malfoy sat down next to Rose and Albus slumped next to Alice.

"Took me awhile for me to get some food. I saw Al who still couldn't find a compartment. Luckilly, I found him! Then I got my treats. There wasn't a line though, and that was the best part! Unfortunately, the trolley lady got mad and said we had to wait in our compartments," Alice said rapidly.

"You better get your robes on. I assume Hogwarts is close," Rose interrupted.

Al finally spoke. "You had your robes on ever since we were on the platform.

"I still can't wait," Rose smiled happily.

* * *

"Good evening new comers! I suspect your boat ride here with Professor Hagrid went smoothly," said a man once the first years came to the front of the great doors of the Great Hall. The man was quite handsome, but a little aged. "I am Professor Lukic, and I serve as Deputy Headmaster and Tranfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Now, what you are about to enter is the test you must discover to enter into the four houses- Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each has it's own noble history beginning with our own co-founders. I assure you, each house has led many wizards to great achievments. Now, let us enter the Great Hall to be sorted. Please wait here."

Rose thought the introduction sounded quite vague. "He seems quite full of himself," she whispered to Scorpius who was right next to her.

"I heard he's an illegal Animagus," he retorted.

"He's aristocratic though," added Alice. "Daddy says he's a very fine teacher and also says none of his students ever recieved anything lower than a E in their O.W.L.s. Transfiguration is suppose to be a very hard subject."

"Not really. In_ A Beginner's Guide to Easy Transfiguration_, it doesn't look to hard. I already read the book," Rose whispered as a girl with brown hair cut through between her and Albus.

"Over achiever," Al mumbled. "Is their nothing you can't do?"

Instantly, the double doors openned. The room was lit by torches, and the ceiling was endless which was stamped with stars. There were four giant hourglasses lined up against the wall. The first contained rubies, the second, sapphires, the third, emeralds, and the fourth, topaz. There were four long tables that came from the back to the front with many laughing students. To back wall there was a table full of teachers. Rose thought the interior looked spellbinding. Her eyes saw James and his friends at the Gryffindor table. There was also Fred, another red hair cousin of her, along with Dominique. At the Hufflepuff table, she spotted Victoire, beautiful and blonde as usual. Alice pointed out to her older sister Anastasia, a pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair who was laughing along Victoire and many other radiant girls.

"I don't see any Inferi!" Alice whispered.

"Inferi?" Albus murmured loudly. "James said we had to fight a dragon! That git!"

Scorpius chortled.

Right in front of the teachers' table was a single stool. A tall man with green robes stood up.

"Daddy!" Alice smiled gleefully. "He was a little stirred when Ana was in Hufflepuff. Maybe I'll be in Gryffindor like him."

Alice's dad placed a patchy hat on the stool.

"A hat! We put on a hat!" Albus said angrily. "I'm going to curse James once I know how!"

"That is dumb," Scorpius said.

The Great Hall become quiet. No sound came. All eyes were on the Sorting Hat. Slowly, it moved like a mouth. To many of the first-years amazement, it started to sing.

_Not long ago or maybe more  
I was created and sewn  
The founders took the throne  
With knowledge they fed  
With names that are still said:  
Gryffindor, with bravery from the heart,  
Very young and loyal,  
Ravenclaw, when smarts come about,  
They will never fail  
Slytherin, with many pure-blood laws,  
Cunning and ambitious  
Hufflepuff, a house with no flaws  
Loved all with worthy of admission,  
Thus, created Hogwarts  
With minds like mine  
For I will sort, and also assign  
To the ones with their broad minds  
Try me on and you will see  
How the Sorting Hat will work and glee._

**A/N: yes, I made my attempt on writing my own song. I find it that I'll never be able to write songs and please, don't hate me for the lack of enthusiasm I put into this. LOLZ I'm really weak.  
**

A loud applause followed.

Lukic walked up to the stool with a long list. "I will call your name, and you will come and sit on the stool. I will place the hat on your head, and then You'll be sorted. Now, Abraham, Christina!"

A girl with black braided hair timidly approached the stool. Lukic lifted the hat from the stool and Christina sat. There was a moment of silence.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" came the voice of the Sorting Hat. Rose saw Victoire and Anastasia clap fervidly.

The cycle repeated when Melanie Ames was called, and was sorted into Gryffindor. There was an eruption of cheers coming from the table.

"Babler, Cailee!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bumble, Derrick!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Carmiel, Cami!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat shouted as Cami reluctantly moved to join the other Ravenclaw students.

"Dicks, Corey," became the first Slytherin.

Rose eventually grew tired of the sorting. When she attended primary school, they were assigned to teachers. The difference was, Hogwarts was much cooler.

"Goucher, Isaac," became Ravenclaw.

Rose thought more and more if she didn't make it into Gryffindor. Would her dad really disinherit her? Victoire was in Hufflepuff. Maybe it didn't matter. But that was Uncle Bill. Aunt Fleur didn't even attend Hogwarts.

"Longbottom, Alice!" eventually came.

Alice exitedly fast-walked to the stool. In ten seconds or so, the Hat shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Rose half-expected Alice and her dad to be disappointed. Instead, Alice threw the hat to Lukic and skipped and laughed all the way to sit next to Cami Carmiel. Her father clapped with a broad smile on his face.

Right after her was Scorpius. Very proud-looking, he sat upon the stool and just when he sat onit, it was almost as instantly when he was sorted into Slytherin.

The hat continued sorting. "Moon, Natali"... "Numrich, Donny"... the a set of triplets, "Oleson, McKenzie"... "Oleson, McKelsey"... and "Oleson, McKaley," all became Gryffindor except McKaley who became Ravenclaw.

"Pan, Jasper"... "Poisey, Juliet"... and then Lukic called out, "Potter, Albus!"

Albus, who was originally next to Rose, nearly broke into a run to the stool. He softly put the hat upon his head. Rose say Albus's lips move. After 20 seconds or so, the Sorting Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Al scuttled off to sit next to James and his friends.

There wasn't much left. The next boy whose name Rose didn't hear became Gryffindor also. Next was a black girl with tight french braids who was called "Thomas, Murphy," and became Ravenclaw. Rose noticed she didn't look too happy.

At last, Professor Lukic calles "Weasley, Rosemary!" As much as she hated the name Rosemary, she quietly came to the stool and sat on it. She felt Lukic place the hat on her head.

_I want to be in Gryffindor. I'll be in trouble if I don't._ Rose thought.

"Gryffindor?" answered the Hat. "A Weasley again. Gryffindor _should_ be where you belong. There is no trouble whenever I plant someone in a certain house." Rose's palms started sweating. For I am old, and I know you shouldn't belong in Gryffindor." Her heart beated faster. "You deserve to be in..." Rose couldn't hear anything now. She longed to be in Gryffindor. Anything. "...RAVENCLAW!"

She couldn't tell if she was happy or scoared. Reality or a dream. She hesitated for a bit, and silently walked to the cheering Ravenclaw table. Her dad was sure to disown her. She was smart, but was it good enough for Ravenclaw? She hurried next to Alice.

Eventually, "Yang, Suyin," became Ravenclaw too, and "Zabini, Paisley" became Slytherin.

An old woman with mignight blue robes, Professor McGonagall made a welcome speech, warnings, etc,

"Being in Ravenclaw. Crazy. Aren't I right," Alice whispered to Rose. Rose only nodded.

"Now, let's begin out feast!" In an instant, food suddenly appeared all over the table.

Rose noticed Murphy Thomas with a glum expression. "Is there something wrong?" she approached her.

Murphy raised her head. "I don't belong in Ravenclaw. I'm not smart at all."

Alice leaned in. "I saw you at that Battle of Hogwarts Reunion at Harry Potter's house a few months ago!" She grabbed a bowl of beans in front of Murphy. "Isn't you dad Dean Thomas. Am I right? And your mum was Padma Patil? Right?"

Murphy nodded. "My mum was in Ravenclaw, but I'll never be as smart as her."

"I feel the same way. My dad I need to be in Gryffindor, but I'm not." She sliced a piece of strawberry shortcake onto her plate.

"Don't be negative!" Alice cried, with her mouth full."I find it absoletly fabulous we're lucky to be in Ravenclaw. I feel extremely different. Like a special one in my family. The Hat never lies. There's a good reason why we're in this house."

Rose and Murphy smiled from ear to ear. It was true what she had said. Murphy's fork motioned to get a piece of turkey. Rose waved at Scorpius at the Slytherin table. He couldn't wave back unfortunately because he was trying to get away from Paisley Zabini, a girl with a long crooked nose with short ugly black hair. Scorpius turned his head to see Rose waving at him. He blushed, but Rose had turned around to wave at Albus. Fortunately Albus also waved back, but it had looked as if his lips were saying "Help me". Rose glanced over to his left and saw James and his friends mixing up different food combonations in one reddish-blackish blob. She hooted with laughter.

Rose could tell she was going to have the most fanatastic time at Hogwarts, all seven years of it. With Alice, Murphy, Scorpius, and Albus. She felt different.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Beginning

**Ok, in the last chapter, I made iddy biddy Albus go into Gryffindor. Yes, JKR made it clear he was going to be in Slytherin, but he was begging to be in Gryffindor! Just begging! I couldn't help it! BTW, Please enjoy chapter 2!**

**Harry Potter character don't belong to me. (C) JKR  
**

* * *

_4 Years Later..._

"My dad told me the carriages where pulled by thestrals. I can't see them though," A;bus informed Rose, Scorpius, Alice, and Murphy as they came to the last carriage.

"That's because you have to see death," said Rose as she boarded the carriage.

"I saw a frog that got ran over by a Muggle's car. Nast guts come out. I highly doubt it counts though. I still can't see them," Alice said as she sat down. Everybody laughed. Murphy spit out a Chocolate Frog she was nibbling on.

"I don't think that's funny," a voice said. It had sounded like tinkling bells. Like a storybook princess. It came from a girl who was sitting next to Albus. "I saw my grandmother die."

"Woah!" Alice yelped as the carriage began to move. "Who's the stowaway?"

"I am not a stowaway," the girl said rather fiercley. Her eyes where bright blue and her burnette hair was shoulder length with little curls on the bottom. She looked like a delicate doll. "I'm Juliet Poisey. I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Oh really?" Alice's lips curled. "Hi! I'm a human being. What are you?" she spat. She was notoriously known for her clever verbal insults and comebacks.

"Alice!" Albus said surprisingly. Murphy and Rose snorted with laughter.

Alice continued to throw more insults at Albus and Juliet. Murphy had still laughed at the entertainment, making a small pig snort every now and then.

"My," Rose muttered as she twirled her wavy auburn hair which was in a side ponytail, just like how it always was. "Fifth-year is going to be interesting."

"Ends horrible too," Scorpius said. "We have O.W.L.s."

"My mum told me they weren't hard at all."

"Easy for you to say. You're the smartest in our year. You're a prefect as well. Well... so am I."

Rose smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well-" Scorpius stopped and blushed.

"Our world is full. Go home!" Alice said loudly to Juliet.

"Stop it Alice," Scorpius snapped when he finally retained color. She gave a deathly glare at him.

"How about Quidditch?" Murphy quickly changed the subject. "I heard Persephone Eyre was trying out for Beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team."

"Ellie Eyre?" Alice repeated. "You cannot be serious! That girl is a wimp. I bet she's going to use one of the school brooms. Even a Shooting Star!"

"Ellie is a good peron," Juliet protested.

Alice ignored her and continued. "I'd prefer a Comet 360."

"I thought you were horrible at flying. Well, it's not like I am," Rose admitted.

"I am," she scoffed confidently. "But that handsome Gryffindor Keeper Austin Wood rides one." There was a gazed look in her eyes once she furthered the name 'Austin Wood'.

"James told me that guy was a pompous pansy. He wishes he could throw a curse at him," Albus said.

"Well poo what James said! He's mine before Scarlet Finnegan can get her red nail polish all over him!" And with that, they began to argue once more.

"Are you doing Quidditch, Scorp?" Rose directed at Scorpius.

"Have to. My dad thinks it's a crime if I don't. Even got me a custom made Firebolt. I have to become Beater."

"Scorpius, don't push yourself to please yourfather! It would feel like an awful burden in my opinion. Well, I was never a great flier. It's was hard to get the broom off the ground. When I said 'Up!' it didn't budge one bit! Scorpius? Are you listening? Oh look. We're at Hogwarts!"

Scorpius shook his head. He couldn't remember. He was just staring at Rose mindlessly.

* * *

Rose wasn't listening to the sorting. She was mostly hungry. She also couldn't help but think about O.W.L.s. Scorpius had said she was the smartest in her year (how nice!).There wasn't one time she never failed. Her father did go quite blue when he heard she was in Ravenclaw though. He took it well though. Meanwhile, Alice had been slacking off making love eyes at Austin Wood and his Comet 360. Murphy had aquired many study sessions with Rose for nearly every subject with an exeption of Divination. Murphy had excelled at the subject, but it wasn't her favorite. Rose never cared for Divination, (It was stupid subkect, at least her mother advised her) but she took interest in Astronomy and Muggle Studies. She had also taken Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes since she disliked the number charts in Astronomy.

Professor Lukic finally reached the end of the scroll ending with the Sorting Hat sorting her cousin Lucy into rolled up the scroll and Headmistress McGonagall moved to the podium to make her speech. Many cheers from the Hufflepuff table after congratulating Lucy ceased.

"We welcome a new year that had flown upon us!" she smiled with her full set of teeth showing.

"I wonder how Mcgonagall manages to keep all her teeth with her age!" Alice giggle-whispered to her two friends. Rose didn't know whether to take it was a compliment or an insult. She managed to keep her face straigh, but Murphy chuckled.

"... is off limits to first years and every other studen there! Of course Mr. Filch reminds us there is no magic in the corridors... There is a list of items not permitted in front of hims office. Feel free to look at it."

"Feel free?" snorted Alice.

"Prefects are responsible for watching student for their behavior and they are to report them. Even friends."

Rose smiled. She looked down on her blue and bronze Prefects' badge. Surely Alice wouldn't cause any trouble.

"We also welcome Professor Weber, a fellow teacher at Wizards' Academy of Dramatic Arts. Professor?" McGonagall moved away from the podium.

A tall man with a nicely cut hairstyle and large mouth came to the stage.

"Thank you Minerva. I am Professor Weber from W.A.D.A. With permission of the Hogwarts governors and Headmistress, I am happy to announce to adapt the beloved children's story, 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune' into a Yuletide preformance here at Hogwarts!"

There was a large eruption of talking.

"I love that story!" Cami Carmiel squealed.

"I think this is stupid," said a boy sitting behind Rose at the Slytherin table. The table was right beside Ravenclaw's.

Weber raised his hand in which it qiueted the talking. "It looks like there are a lot of you interested. We also managed to cancel the blanket ban of pantomimes from earlier Headmaster, Armando Dippet. We require three leading ladies as Asha, Altheda, and Amata. We also have Sir Luckless, which is open for boys. Auditions will be held Semptember 25, which I am informed it is a Hogmeade weekand. Scripts are handed out to those who enter their names into those green goblets," he pointed to four large goblets entitled after the main chracter's names. "They would be sent to those who wish to those audition as soon as possible. I'd also like to add it's open to 5th, 6th, and 7th year students only!" There were many moans. "Mesmoration is important. Those using Memory Charms to cheat will recieve consequences. I believe that is all. Thank you for your time!" the man hurried out the Great Hall, probably to Hogsmeade to Disapparate.

"Prefects, please guide the First Years to your Common Rooms after the feast! Now, begin!" McGonagall walked to the long teachers' table.

The talking increased instantly. Most of the talk was of the play.

"I loved Tho Fouuntain of Fair Fortune!" Rose exclaimed. She poked her fork into some pork.

"I always prefered The Warlock's Hairy Heart," Alice said.

"That's a ghastly story," Rose frowned. She noticed Alice wasn't pouring any beans all over her plate like she normally did every year.

"You better hurry before McKaley eats all the beans,"Murphy said as she licked pudding off her spoon.

"It's food that'll make me fat," retorted Alice, showing no concern.

"What?" Rose and Murphy said in a confused-tone unison.

"Like I said," Alice moved her plate away. "I'm not eating. I want to look like that pretty landlady, Madam Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks.

"That would only happen if you were a Metamorphmagi Angel Mochrie. But you're not. You're out Herbology teacher's daughter," Rose remarked as she pointed her fork at her. "Eat your words."

"I wish," Alice sighed. "I also wish I was curvy." Murphy snorted at the word 'curvy'.

* * *

"Follow me First-Years! Over hear!" Rose shouted along with the other Ravenclaw prefect, Jasper Pan. They came up a spiral staircase on the East Tower until they reached the 5th floor. They came to a door with no handle. A majestic eagle decorated it on the front. Jasper knocked on it.

The eagle's beak openned and asked, "What devours all humanity?"

"It's a riddle," Rose explained. "Is there any of you who would like to try an answer."

Of course they would have to know since they where in Ravenclaw, but they looked frightened they would get it wrong. Many of little students looked at eachother desperate hoping one of the knew. Eventually, the rest of Ravenclaw house came into the tower.

"What's holding it up?" came a seventh year's voice.

"What's the riddle?" Suyin Yang asked. Soon there were irritated comments about being unable to get in. The first years looked terrified.

"May I propose..." came a voice throught the walls. The Grey Lady, the Ravenclaw ghost, moved from the left of the wall. "... the answer is 'time'?"

"nicely phrased," the eagle said and the door swung open.

it instantly felt like Rose's second home, rather than her own home at The Garden. The common room instantly was teemed with many students. Rose could remember ther stars stamped all over the domed ceiling, the vieew of the majestic mountains from the beautifully vrafted arched windows with silk curtains. The stars reflected upon the midnight blue carpet. The statue of Rowena Rovenclaw remained good as new. Many first years "oo-ed" and "ah-ed".

"Hey, hey best buddy!" Alice jumped on Rose's shoulders. Murphy was trailing behind. "Those first years are outragous! They would know, being in our house."

"Right," Murphy agreed as she led them to their usual table and cushioned chairs near the largest arched window.

"So really, are you guys trying out for The Fountain of Fair Fortune?" Rose asked when they settled in.

"No," answered Alice promptly. Murphy shook her head.

"I have horrible memorizing skills," she said.

"I don't have a chance. Like I said, it should've been The Warlock's Hairy Heart! It's classic. I would've been the maiden. I could've done an epic death seen!" Alice chortled

"Am I the only ambitious one?" I'm thinking of trying out for Amata," Rose smiled.

"Doesn't she marry Sir Luckless in the end?" Murphy wondered.

"We can only hope Scorpius gets that part," Alice murmered under her breath.

"What?"

'Nothing," Alice mumbled. " Just look at the mountain scenery." Murphy tried to hold in her laughter from the tacky attempt of Alice trying to change the subject.

Rose looked suspicous at them, but looked anyway. It was beautiful. Maybe, just maybe, it would be another great year.

* * *

**If you're wondering who Angel Mochrie is, she's a character of mine who's going to be in one of my future HP fanfics. Really, I have a ton of HP fanfics I would like to publish. I'm just not saying it right now though. Look out for it! **

**After I read The Tales of Beedle the Bard, and I loved the commentery Dumbledore made. I really wanted to do a pantomime. If you haven't read it, get off your butt and go buy it at Barnes and Noble! Do it for the _Children's High Level Group_****! It's charity! Well... there's not much to add...**

**I always enjoy drawing Alice (She's also my favorite character). I always drew her blonde, and she had blonde hair that reached nearly all the way to her butt. Then she'd often hair an awesome headband. Murphy would have her french braids, and Rose has her long, wavy side ponytail. I could say I'm not that half bad at drawing!**

**_XOXO  
Chaki _**


	3. A Pleasent Walk

**Really, I'm desperate for reviews!**

**

* * *

**By the following Wednesday, Rose, Alice, and Murphy were flooded with homework. For Ancient Runes, Rose was given a novella to translate within one week. For Charms, they reviewed many spells and charms and was assigned to a fourteen inch essay on certain charms and wrist movements. They had to complete a chart of Jupiter's moons for Astronomy, and Professor Lukic made them all practice Vanishing Charms (in which, Rose had already accomplished that). Rose had to come up with an idea how to work a computer for Muggle Studies, write and essay on a boring war for History of Magic, and they had to draw a diagram and research the ingredients of a Chinese Chomping Cabbage. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Spivey, was the only one so far who hadn't given anyone homework.

Right after lunch, Rose and Alice had free period while Murphy had Divination with Trelawny. Alice had preferred to watch Austin Wood during Gryffindor Quidditch obviously refused, and headed off for the library to finish some of her homework.

Within 30 minutes, Rose had finished her Charms and Astronomy homework. She made an attempt to research computers in _The New Muggle Technology of Today_ for her unlimited homework.

"Rose!" she heard someone whisper her name. She didn't bother to turn her heard.

"Rose! Weasley!" that time she whipped her head around. She saw Scorpius behind a tall bookshelf.

_What?_ she mouthed.

_Help!_ he mouthed back as he shuffled through the many people. He was holding at least two inches of homework. He plumped down on the seat across from Rose. "Paisley is following me! I was trying to do our Astronomy homework, but then Paisley came up to me with her go go eyes. See, like this,"and he did his best imitation of Paisley Zabini.

"Don't ever do that," Rose sputtered.

"She does it all the time to me in the common room. Just hide me. Look, here she comes!" he dived for under the table.

Sure enough, Paisley was coming towards Rose. "Oh. I was pretty sure Scorpius was you seen him Weasley girl?"

"Probably hiding from you."

Paisley narrowed her eyes. "Y'know, every girl has the right to be ugly, but it looks like you've already abused the privilege," she smart-talked and walked away.

"Don't take it personally," Scorpius came up.

"Her hair is messed up," managed Rose.

"Her brain is messed up," added Scorpius

"At least I _have_ one," Rose articulated every word. She continued looking in _The New Muggle Technology of Today._ Scorpius obviously looked bored. "Don't you have homework," she peered at the two inches of homework right in from of Scorpius.

"I have no idea how to do it. Especially Vanishing spells," he replied.

"Those are easy! Look, I'm going to Vanish your..." Rose looked for something.

"Here's a hat Paisley made," Scorpius offered as he took a beanie out of his pocket. It was an ugly shade of green and it had pink hearts that was stamped all over it. The front was of coarse the part where _My Love Forever_ was embroidered in the front.

Rose took out her wand and readied it. "_Evanesco!_" she muttered. It instantly cleared away. "It's easy. Concentrate. Make sure your wrist movements are sharp."

Scorpius had at least 20 tries before he actually Vanished the Paisley made gloves. "You're a great teacher," he thanked her.

"Thank you, Scorpius," Rose smiled.

Scorpius winced at the use of his name.

"I still have a TON of homework. I have this Muggle Studies homework, Ancient Runes, and I also need to check out a book. Just for light reading." She stood up.

"Hey. You're straining yourself. We could walk around the lake. There's only 45 minutes left of free period," Scorpius said rather nervously.

"Hmmm... I suppose. Just to take a break," Rose considered. "Meet me by the huge birch tree." She took all her books back to the common room to get ready.

* * *

The weather was humid. There were no clouds, and anybody who had free period were basking in the sun, watching for the Giant Squid.

The birch tree was the most common place Rose, Alice, and Murphy visited whenever they were outside. Rose saw Scorpius there, waiting for her. She wish she new how t oApparate, but she couldn't anyway, according to _A History of Hogwarts_. She sped of to the tree. They started their walk.

"So, your doing Quidditch next week?" Rose started a conversation.

"Keeper. I am good, but I dislike it."

"Then resign!"

"Rather not risk it."

"But you're not Draco Malfoy!"

"I heard Al was doing it."

"Al actually _wants_ to do it! And we're not talking about him," she rolled her eyes. "You're acting as if you _need_ to do it."

"Need. Want. What's the difference," Scorpius muttered.

"It's a huge difference!" Rose blurted out.

Many third years, including Lily, her friend Maris, Hugo, and one of the Scamander twins were throwing grass into the lake, hoping the Giant Squid would respond. Rose stared at them, then at Hugo. They had never had the greatest relationship. Hugo had viewed Rose as an annoying, and boastful older sister. Rose saw Hugo to be whiny and negative. Because of that "bond" she didn't wave.

"Are you doing the play?" Rose asked Scorpius to cease the silence. "I'm going to try out. For Amata. She sounds young and broken," she drew a sigh. "Sweet how she married the Muggle knight in the end. There's rumors Professor Weber is going to have a romantic kiss between them!"

"K-kiss?" Scorpius gulped. "And you actually _want_ the part?"

"Want or need. What's the difference?" she chuckled. "Well, yeah. There's a chance the two parts will be played by boyfriend and girlfriend. I bet the five Galleons in my pocket."

"So what? Is there an actual reason you want the part? Wait... do you have a beau?"

"You sound paranoid! I think her problem is worth the pity. Imagine, a loved one ripping your heart. I would take full revenge if I have to. And besides, I do not of a boyfriend. If I had one, he'd be polite, sweet, strong, smart, generous, and many other good virtues. Of course no man is perfect. Your kind is so immature."

"What?" Scorpius laughed. She shifted closer to the water. "Our kind? Immature? Like... this?" He cuffed his hands together, scooped some of the murky lake water, and threw it at Rose.

Rose, who was wet at the tip of her robes, stood there. He mouth was gaping into a small O shape. "Why you stupid little pure-blood!" she charged towards him. Unfortunately, he was faster.

Scorpius still threw water, and Rose threw it back. They eventually ran around the perimeter of the lak within five or ten minutes. Rose was so tired, her face was red, so you couldn't see the freckles that dotted her face. There was a points when their clothes were 1/4 away from being completely wet. Once they neared the birch tree, Rose took out her wand and pointed it at Scorpius who was about to throw water, and shouted quickly, "_Impedimenta!_"

Scorpius slowed down and stopped like a statue right at the edge of the lake. Rose hurried over to his side and with one finger, she tipped him into the the lake. "You really are a stupid pure-blood!" she cackled.

When Scorpius regained full control of his body, he instantly jumped to his feet and threw more water. Rose ran straight for the tree. She was wet, but not like Scorpius, who was drenched from his head to his toes. She was laughing and panting at the same time. She beat and clenched her stomach. It eventually turned into hysterics. She fell to the ground, like there was no world. There eventually tears of joy.

"Stop that. People are staring," Scorpius said very grimmly.

Rose managed to sit up to his face white. "I-!'m sorry! I'm s-such a ch-child!" she lauged in between. "Don't be such a grouchy pants! You'd have to admit. It was funny!" The laughs became giggles. "I-I think we should go b-back. It's almost d-dinner." She got up to her feet, and together, they journeyed to the castle. It would've been quiet, if Rose wasn't still laughing.

"Don't be stiff! I found it rather amusing! Pushing in the lake," she gave him a friendly shove.

"Filch is going to kill us," he replied, with a trace of concern.

"Your right," she stopped giggling. "I don't know any kind of drying charm though."

There was a bit of more silence. Rose started humming to one of her favorite wizard artist by Dixie Clarks.

"What are you humming?" said Scorpius.

"Oh!" Rose jumped. "Was I humming? I'm sorry. I was humming 'My Love Potion'. Y'know, Dixie Clarks."

"No, I don;t know. I don't listen to music."

There was an awkward silence.

"I wish I knew how to play a Muggle's guitar. I see it all the time on our way to Diagon Alley when we go through the steets of Muggle London," Rose admitted.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be good," Scorpius said, who had no idea what in the world a guitar was. "My dad won't let me touch anything Muggle crafted.

"Your dad is stupid."

"I take no offense."

* * *

"Why are you wet?" Muphy questioned as Rose sat down next to her. Alice was across the table.

"Mr. Bleach Blonde is drenched," Alice peered over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"It was free period. We were at the lake. No worries. I pushed him in the lake," she started giggling really hard.

Alice coughed, but the word 'flirting' also came as she did. Rose didn't seem to notice between her giggles. Murphy chuckled. "You know Rose, there are stupid people in the world. You just helped me realize it."

"What?" Rose stopped giggling.

"Oh, nothing," Alice muttered.

* * *

**I've been low on reviews. :( Please read and ****_review_.**

**I guess I've modeled Rose, Alice, and Murphy after Alice, Liz, and Pam in the Alice series. Rose is Alice, Alice is Pam, and Murphy is Liz. It's confusing with the name Alice in it.**

_**XOXO  
Chaki**_


	4. A Potion for Stupidity

**Progress, progress, progress! This chapter isn't very long. Oh well.  
**

* * *

The next day, all the Ravenclaws had History of Magic that morning. Like usual, Rose was the only one who was copying notes to Professor Binns' long, monotone speech on somewhat a war. Alice was doodling **AW+AL** all over her parchment. Murphy was openly staring into space. The class recieved a 1 foot long essay on the Goblin War of 1213.

The next period was free once again, so Rose and Murphy decided to stay in the library. Alice decided to go to the lake with McKaley Oleson. "I guess I'll just wing it!" she told them. Rose had found it rather annoying that Alice decided to slack off in her studies, and especially when they had O.W.L.s. All from what she knew, she kept on going to Rose for answers. Rose had finished Muggle Studies, Charms, Potions, Tranfiguration, and Herbology homework, but she hadn't started on the Ancient Rules novella. Murphy had finished interpreting her dreams for Divination ("That's stupid," Rose sneered.). And now she was getting help from Rose for Herbology.

Next, they had Potions with the Hufflepuffs with Slughorn. In previous years, she, Alice, and Albus had been in is Slug Club. She and Hugo were in it because thei parents were both in the Golden Trio. Alice was in it since her father was Neville Longbottom, no doubt. She always seemed to cause trouble at the parties. Albus, James, and Lily were also in with the fact their father was the famous Harry Potter obviously. Rose felt sorry for Murphy and Scorpius, who weren't in the club. She and Alice always invited them to the parties. In class, they often had a huge amount of time that was lost, due to Slughorn praising his favorites.

Rose and murphy went down a flight of steps to the dungeons, to see a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs waiting. She noticed Alice standing idly with McKaley and Cami. She also saw Juliet, Ellie Eyre, and another Hufflepuff boy in a conversation.

"I personally dislike being here. It scares me," Juliet told her friends. "Don't you think so?" she looked around. "How about you?" she directed at Alice.

"Oh, you're talking to me? Sorry, but it looks like to mistaken me for someone who gives a damn," Alice retorted. Cami hooted with laugher.

"What did you say?" scowled Juliet.

"I'm busy ignoring you," Alice turned away.

Juliet was flooded with anger. She pulled out her wand. "I'm not being rude, but your insignificant!"

"At least I have a positive attitude about my destructive habits!" Alice said coolly. Juliet looked as if she was about to explode. She still had her wand at the ready.

"G'day m'boys and girls!" Slughorn said as he opened the door. Then he noticed Juliet and Alice. "What is going on here?"

Alice made an innocent face. "Poisey was trying to curse me, just because I told her a moonstone was actually powdered, not solid!" She looked as if she really was about to cry. Many Ravenclaw girls started to cracked up. With that stand up, Alice would've been able to pass off as an actress.

"What?" Juliet screeched.

"It's true!" Ellie Eyre supported. "She was being mean to her!"

"Since I have no idea what happened, I won't send you both to detention. Now, let's go inside," Slughorn said with a wave of his hand. The students piled into the classroom and stood next to their cauldron.

"We went of the Drought of Peace last week, did we not? Now, who can tell me what it's used for?"

Rose's hand shot up in the air.

"Ms. Weasley?"

"It's a potion caused to calm anxiety and soothe agitation."

"Ten points to Gry- Dear me, I mean Ravenclaw! Now, I have set up instructions on the board," Slughorn waved his wand at the blackboard, and they instantly appeared, "and items in the store cupboard are accessible."

Alice's hand came up in the air. Frankly, her hand never came up.

"Ms. Longbottom? Do you have a question about the potion?"

"No sir, but I would like to know if there is a potion that can cure stupidity?" she amusingly asked as she peered over her shoulder to see Juliet red in the face. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws chortled at the idea of a Stupidity Potion.

"For your comical reference, yes. Unfortunately, we teachers are advised not to teach this until you're N.E.W.T. leveled, and it was oftenly used against students before I retired" he said as more students tittered at the statement. "Now, you have thirty minutes to construct a Drought of Peace. Also useful near O.W.L.s. Begin!"

* * *

Alice was complaining on how much homework they had after Potions.

"You should've done it during free period!" Murphy exclaimed.

"I was busy," Alice said annoyed. They had started towards the Great Hall.

"Staring at the Gryffindor Quidditch team! What about our own team?" Rose asked.

"Gryffindor Team is clearly much more _hot_ and better than any other team here put together, not since Harry Potter came," she enunciated _hot_.

"What about my dad?" came a voice from behind. All the girls turned around to see Albus and Scorpius hurrying behind them.

"Oh look! It's the wizard circus!" Alice shouted and pointed towards them in a robotic manner. Many turned their heads to see who was shouting.

"Shut up," Al said angrily. "What did you say?"

"Don't be meddlesome!"

"Ever since your dad was in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, they've been the best," Rose answered.

"And hot!" Alice added.

"I'm trying out."

Alice dramatically looked over her shoulder. "Maybe if your lucky, the team will be desperate for poor talent."

"Hey!"

"At least Austin Wood is on the team!" Alice said brightly.

"_Prat!_" Scorpius sneezed.

Alice shot a fierce look at the boys. "At least not all men are annoying. Some are dead."

Then there was an argument between all of them. They passed by Juliet and Ellie, in which Alice pretended not to notice. Rose noticed Albus gain a glance at her.

"That girl is a shallow wimp," Alice said coldly.

"Why do you pick on her," Murphy asked.

"She's such an easy target," she abruptly said.

The groups parted once they got to the Great Hall. Alice and Murphy went to the Ravenclaw table, but Rose decided to put her name in the goblets for the Yuletide performance. There were four large goblets, lined up against the corner. Once was white, labeled **AMATA**. Nearby, there was a stand supplying parchment and a quill. With her swift handwriting, she wrote **_Rose Weasley, 5th Year_** on the parchemnt. She slipped it into the goblet, and went to the table.

* * *

There was much homework by Friday. In Care of Magical Creatures, it was just a review. Flitwick snuffed them with even more homework, and the eventually had Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors.

D.A.D.A. from the beginning of the week seemed pretty lousy, whether or not there was homework. Professor Spivey was attractive and curvy, just like Madam Rosmerta. Many of the boys didn't do to well in the subject, and were mostly dreamily looking at Spivey. Whenever the boys were outside of class, they always called her Quinella, very much to the girls' annoyance.

"Good morning class," she said like she normally did. Many of the boys' eyes were fixed on her. The girls drew a huffy breath.

Alice and Murphy had taken a table together, and Rose settled down next to Rose. Albus never seemed to spend most of his time looking at was he great at the subject.

"Everybody has turned in their homework, right? Good. Now, let's go over countercurses," Spivey said in her beautiful voice. "Repeat. _Protego_."

"_Protego_," the class mimicked.

"Now, who can tell me what this is called and does?"

Rose's hand shot up in the air. So did a couple others, but she automatically said, "It's a Shield Charm! It blocks the opponent's curse and then it backfires."

"Correct! Ten points to Ravenclaw," Spivey clapped her delicate hands. "First, you're going to pair up, and we're going to throw some jinxes and hexes at eachother," many boys cheered. "And your opponent will cast a Shield Charm. Pair up, please!"

Alice had already paired with Murphy, so Rose decided to partner with Albus.

"Don't hurt me," Albus said.

"I won't," Rose implied as she went back a few feet. "I'm going to do a Trip Jinx on you. One, two, three! _Decido!_"

"_Pro-pro_," Albus tried, but was instantly swept from her feet to his face. Alice noticed and pointed and snickered.

Rose ran to his side to help him.

"Hey Rose, can you keep a secret?" Albus whispered as she came to him.

"Sure, what?"

"I have a confession, but I don't want to say it aloud in front of Alice," Albus looked towards Alice who just threw a Twitchy Ears Hex at Murphy. "I have a crush on Juliet Poisey."

Rose winced. Surely Alice would've killed Al for dating a 'wimp'. She helped him to his feet.

"Alice will hate you forever," Rose said.

"I know, but keep it a secret. In fact, ask Juliet out for me. Can you do that?" Al pleaded.

Rose stared at Al to Alice. "Sure," she answered as she pulled Al to his feet.

* * *

**I've been watching a ton of anime lately. Especially Azumanga Daioh. That and a ton of AMVs. I haven't made a ton of progress. Heh. :3**

**It's hard to find what 5th years do for the DADA curriculum, especially when Umbridge didn't teach Harry and the rest the proper ways to use defensive magic.  
**

_**XOXO  
Chaki**_


End file.
